memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Der Klang ihrer Stimme
Die ''Defiant'' antwortet auf einen Notruf und versucht einen Captain zu retten, der auf einem Planeten strandete. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Nach einer erfolgreichen Eskort-Mission macht sich die Defiant auf den Weg zurück nach Deep Space 9, als man ein Subraumnotsignal empfängt. Es stellt sich heraus, dass das Signal Captain Cusak, der Kommandantin der Olympia, handelt. Während die Defiant alles daransetzt, die Frau auf einem unwirklichen Planeten zu retten, sorgt Sisko dafür, dass immer jemand mit ihr spricht. So gelingt es der Frau die Crew des Schiffes dazu zu bringen, ihre innersten Gefühle einzugestehen und sich ihnen zu stellen. Als man schließlich bei dem Planeten ankommt, stellt sich heraus, dass man die ganze Zeit mit einer Frau sprach, die schon seit zwei Jahren tot ist und deren Notsignal durch eine Anomalie in die Zukunft gesendet worden war. Man beschließt die Leiche der Frau mitzunehmen und sie würdig zu bestatten. Zur gleichen Zeit versucht Quark eine Ladung wertvolle Kristalle an einen gesuchten Schmuggler zu verkaufen. Dazu will er sich zu Nutze machen, dass Odo das einmonatige Jubiläum seines ersten Rendezvous mit Kira feiern will. Quark vereinbart ein Treffen mit dem Schmuggler, doch nachdem alles vereinbart ist, entscheidet sich Odo um und will lieber das Jubiläum ihres ersten Kusses feiern. Dem Ferengi gelingt es nicht mehr den Schmuggler zu kontaktieren und so befürchtet er, dass er von Odo erwischt werden wird. Als Odo jedoch erfährt, was Quark vorhat lässt er ihn aus Dankbarkeit für dessen Hilfe bei der Eroberung von Kira gewinnen, indem er doch den Jahrestag ihres ersten Rendezvous feiert. Langfassung Teaser Im Quark's auf Deep Space 9 fordert Odo Quark auf, die neuen Barhocker umgehend zu entfernen. Erbst fragt der Ferengi, ob der Sicherheitschef weiß, wie teuer die Hocker waren. Das interessiert den Wechselbalg nicht, da die Stationsvorschrift 2562 Paragraph 4 besagt, dass ein Möbelstück, dass für die Nutzung auf dem Promenadendeck vorgesehen ist, keine Gefahr für die öffentliche Sicherheit darstellen darf. Allerdings sieht Quark keine Gefahr. Doch Odo ist anderer Meinung und erklärt, dass Morn ohne eine Rückenlehne ohne weiteres vom Hocker fallen und sich die obere Wirbelsäule brechen oder drei bis vier seiner Lungen durchbohren könnte. Morn, der das mitbekommt, springt auf. Doch der Ferengi hält die Ausführungen von Odo für Unsinn und drückt seinen Gast zurück auf den Hocker. Dann erklärt er, dass sein Körpergewicht auf dem Hocker absolut richtig verteilt ist. Nun dreht Quark Morn auf dem Hocker um und erklärt, dass er so auch viel besser die Dabo-Mädchen anschauen kann. Mit einer weiteren Drehung führt er vor, dass er sich für einen Drink dann einfach wieder umdrehen muss. Doch darin sieht Odo eine weitere Gefahr. Seiner Ansicht könnte Morn dadurch schwindlig werden. Quark hält das für Schikane und erklärt, dass davon niemandem schwindlig wird. Dann gibt er Morn einen Schubs und der dreht sich mehrfach auf dem Hocker. Sofort entgegnet Odo, dass sein Einspruch gehört und abgelehnt wurde. Er gibt dem Ferengi bis zum Ende des Tages Zeit, die Barhocker zu entfernen. Dann dreht er sich um und erklärt, dass ihm aufgefallen ist, dass sein Dabo-Rad Stationsvorschrift 4721 verletzt. Als Odo erklären will, was die Stationsvorschrift besagt, wird er von Kira unterbrochen, die ihn fragt, ob er viel zu tun hat. Sofort ändert der Sicherheitschef sein Verhalten und lässt von Quark ab. Er verneint die Frage der Bajoranerin. Die Frau ist froh darüber und erklärt, dass sie dann zusammen Mittagessen gehen sollten. Auf Odos Frage, wohin sie gehen sollten, entgegnet Kira, dass sie schon lange nicht klingonisch gegessen hat und Heißhunger auf gegrillte Krada-Keulen hat. Ohne auch nur ein weiteres Wort mit Quark zu wechseln, schließt sich der Sicherheitschef an und die Bajoranerin und er verlassen die Bar. Interessiert schaut der Ferengi den beiden nach, während Jake, der das Gespräch mitbekommen hat erklärt, dass es schade um die Barhocker ist und er sie irgendwie schön fand. Doch Quark hat längst andere Gedanken und fragt, ob dem Jungen aufgefallen ist, wie verwandelt Odo war, als Kira den Raum betrat. Doch Jake sieht darin kein Problem, da die beiden sich lieben. Nun entgegnet der Ferengi, dass Liebe eine Ablenkung ist und dass ein abgelenkter Polizist für viele eine Gelegenheit ist. Nach der erfolgreichen Eskorte eines Konvois, befindet sich die Defiant auf dem Rückflug nach Deep Space 9. Sisko sitzt in der Offiziersmesse des Schiffs, als Kasidy Yates zu ihm stößt. Erleichtet berichtet die Frau, dass sie soeben den ersten und auch letzten Missionsbericht für das Sternenflottenkommando geschrieben hat. Sie erklärt, dass sie selbstverständlich einwilligte Konvoiverbindungsoffizier zu werden, da sie die meisten Leute des Konvois kennt. Allerdings, so erklärt sie weiter, war ihr nicht bewusst, dass sie 20 Logbucheintragungen pro Tag machen und jeden Abend Berichte ausfüllen müsste. Sisko ist die Anwesenheit von Kasidy sichtbar unangenehm. Dennoch erklärt er, dass sie hervorragend gearbeitet hat. Sofort entgegnet die Frau, dass man die Dinge, die man tut, richtig tun sollte. In diesem Moment tritt Dr Bashir in den Raum. Inzwischen erklärt Kasidy, dass ihr Vater dass immer sagte. Darauf entgegnet der Captain, dass das wohl jeder Vater sagt und er gibt zu, dass er auch dazugehört. Kasidy erwidert, dass er deshalb auch so ein guter Vater ist, da er all die abgedroschenen Phrasen kennt. Dann tritt der Doktor zu den beiden. Die Frau begrüßt ihn und erklärt, dass sie ihn seit Tagen nicht mehr gesehen hat. Darauf erwidert Bashir, dass er Berichte für die Sternenflottenmedizin ausgefüllt hat. Nun entgegnet Kasidy, dass sie weiß, weshalb sie nicht zur Sternenflotte gegangen ist. Sie erklärt, dass sie die Schreibarbeiten nicht tun könnte. Der Doktor entgegnet, dass dies eine kluge Entscheidung war und verlässt die beiden. Kasidy ist verwundert, da Bashir ihrer Meinung nach auch schon gesprächiger war, woraufhin Sisko sarkastisch entgegnet, dass er ihm so viel besser gefällt. Kasidy findet die Aussage gemein, doch der Captain erwidert, dass es nur ein Scherz war. Die Frau widerspricht und glaubt, dass es keiner war. In diesem Moment meldet sich Worf bei Sisko über Intercom. Er bittet den Captain auf die Brücke zu kommen, da sie ein Notsignal empfangen haben. Sofort macht sich Sisko auf den Weg. Als der Captain auf der Brücke ankommt, berichtet Worf, dass es ihnen bisher nicht gelungen ist, eine Zwei-Wege-Kommunikation einzurichten. Allerdings, so der Klingone weiter, haben sie herausgefunden, dass das Signal aus einem Bereich des Rutharianischen Sektors kommt. Daraufhin fordert Sisko O'Brien auf, die Nachricht, die sie empfangen, abzuspielen. Er Chief betätigt die Konsole und dann ist eine Frauenstimme zu hören. Die Stimme berichtet, dass Commander Gatsby auch tot ist. Zudem hat sie nicht gesehen, dass eine andere Fluchtkapsel das Schiff, in dem Sie war, verlassen hat, bevor es zerstört wurde. Sie geht davon aus, dass sie die einzige Überlebende ist. Dann berichtet die Frau, dass ihre Kapsel durch den Aufprall geöffnet wurde und es nun hineinregnet. Betroffen hören die Offiziere auf der Brücke, dass die Umweltschutzanzüge beschädigt wurden. Sie kann deshalb nur das Funkgerät und einen Überlebenskoffer mitnehmen. Da es sie sich auf einem Klasse-L-Planeten befindet, ist ihr klar, dass es für sie nicht einfach wird. Die Stimme erklärt, dass die Atmosphäre auf dem Planeten ihr das Atmen erschwert. Dann erklärt die Frau, dass dies ein allgemeiner Notruf ist und sie Bürgerin der Vereinigten Föderation der Planeten und ein Mitglied der Sternenflotte ist. Sie versichert, dass ihre Regierung denjenigen, der sie rettet, belohnen wird. Vor allem, so versichert die Frau, wird derjenige, der sie rettet, ihr persönlicher Held sein. Die Nachricht reicht dem Captain und er fordert O'Brien auf, den Notruf auf leise zu stellen. Dann fragt er, wie lange sie brauchen werden, bis sie bei der Frau sein können. Worf entgegnet, dass sie mit Maximum Warp etwa sechs Tage brauchen. Sofort will Sisko wissen, ob andere Schiffe näher an dem Planeten sind. Der Klingone verneint das, woraufhin der Captain fordert, das Schiff zu wenden und Kurs auf den Rutharianischen Sektor zu setzen. Sofort lässt Worf den Befehl ausführen. Dann weist Sisko den Chief an, eine Zwei-Wege-Verbindung aufzubauen. Sobald das erledigt ist, soll O'Brien ihr mitteilen, dass ihre Helden auf dem Weg zu ihr sind. Akt I: Verbindung Im Maschinenraum versucht der Chief eine Zwei-Wege-Kommunikation mit Lisa Cusak herzustellen. Er hört dabei zu, was die Frau über das Notsignal erzählt. Der Doktor kommt zu ihm und fragt ihn, wie seine Arbeit vorangeht. O'Brien entgegnet, dass es langsam geht, da die Frau aus irgendeinem Grund auf einer rotierenden Subraumfrequenz sendet und er deshalb Probleme hat, ihr Signal zu erwidern. Nun fragt Bashir, ob der Chief die Nachricht beim Versuch, die Verbindung herzustellen, immer anlassen muss. Der verneint das, erklärt allerdings, dass sie ganz alleine ist und alles was er derzeit tun kann, ist ihr zumindest zuzuhören. Doch der Doktor entgegnet, dass die Frau nicht weiß, dass O'Brien ihr zuhört. Er glaubt nicht, dass es ihr hilft, wenn er die Kanäle offenlässt und ihr zuhört. Doch der Chief versichert, dass es ihn nicht stört und er manchmal wirklich das Gefühl hat, dass sie mit ihm spricht. Ungläubig schaut Bashir ihn an, doch der Chief versichert, dass es so ist, wenn sie über ihr zu Hause oder ihre Familie spricht. Dann, so der Mann weiter, erinnert sie ihn an seine Cousine. In diesem Moment erklärt Lisa über das Notsignal, dass es bei ihr schon wieder regnet und sie fragt sich, wie es auf dem Planeten so viel Wasser und so wenig Leben geben kann. Der Doktor bekommt das mit und nach den Worten seines Freundes will er ihn und die Frau wohl nun besser alleine lassen. Während Bashir den Raum verlässt, hört der Chief, wie die Frau ihren Notruf wiederholt. Dann erklärt sie, dass sie sich sicher ist, dass jemand sie hört und sie bittet darum, ihr zu antworten, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass sie gerettet und nicht alleine sterben wird. Einige Zeit später kommt Odo ins Quark's. Erfreut sieht er, dass die Barhocker wieder eine Rückenlehne haben und Quark hofft, dass er zufrieden ist. Jake, der neben dem Ferengi auf einem Hocker sitzt hört das Gespräch mit an. Der Barkeeper ist sich unterdessen sicher, dass dem Wechselbalg nichts eine größere Freude bereitet, als seine Kreativität abzuwürgen. Spöttisch entgegnet der Sicherheitschef, dass wohl nur Quark in der Lage ist, Barhocker als eine Art künstlerischen Ausdruck zu betrachten. Dann entgegnet der Ferengi, dass er gerne sehen will, wie kreativ Odo ist und er fragt ihn, ob er schon ein Geschenk für Kira ausgesucht hat. Der Wechselbalg versteht nicht, woraufhin Quark ihn daran erinnert, dass am Sonnabend das einmonatiges Jubiläum des ersten Rendezvous mit Kira ansteht. Der Sicherheitschef will das nicht bestreiten. Es scheint ihn jedoch nicht zu interessieren. Quark ist nun klar, dass er kein Geschenk ausgesucht hat, doch Odo sieht keinen Grund dafür. Fassungslos entgegnet der Ferengi, dass Odo fast drei Jahre lang eine unerwiderte Liebe erlebte und nun, dass er sie hat, will er das Jubiläum nicht feiern. Doch Odo ist weiter misstrauisch und entgegnet, dass Quark ihm nichts verkaufen kann, was auch immer er im Sinn hatte. Allerdings versichert der Barkeeper, dass er sich dabei nicht einmischen will, da er keinen panischen Liebhaber um sich herumhaben will, der auf den letzten Drücker ein Geschenk sucht. Dann verweist er Odo auf das Promenadendeck, auf dem sich Geschäfte befinden, bei denen er ein Geschenk kaufen kann. Aber der Wechselbalg hält das weiter für überflüssig und wendet sich an Jake, um zu fragen, ob er schon einmal von so etwas gehört hat. Der Junge nicht mit dem Kopf, was den Sicherheitschef endlich überzeugt. Sofort verlässt Odo das Quark's und geht auf das Promenadendeck. Quark schaut ihm von der Bar aus hinterher und Jake tritt zu dem Ferengi. Beide sehen, dass Odo sich in einem der Geschäfte einige Gegenstände anschaut. Verwundert fragt Jake, was der Barkeeper damit bezwecken will, dass der Wechselbalg nach einem Geschenk sucht. Quark entgegnet, dass er unverzüglich in einer Arrestzelle landen wird, wenn Jake auch nur ein Wort davon aufschreibt. Doch der Junge verspricht, dass er kein Wort davon aufschreiben wird. Er will nur eine Charakterstudie durchführen. Dann erklärt er, dass er an einem Kriminalroman arbeitet und nicht weiterkommt. Seiner Ansicht nach ist es nicht mehr authentisch und es gelingt ihm nicht, reale Figuren aus Fleisch und Blut zu schaffen. Das, so Jake weiter, betrifft vor allem die Bösen Charaktere. Er ist sich sicher, dass es ihm wirklich helfen würde, wenn Quark ihn zusehen lassen würde, bei allem was er im Moment so schaukelt. Um es dem Ferengi schmackhaft zu machen, verspricht er seine Hauptfigur nach dessen Vorbild zu gestalten. Sofort gibt Quark dem Jungen die erste Lektion, indem er ihm erklärt, dass niemand, der in externe Aktionen verwickelt ist, sich selbst für böse hält. Sofort entschuldigt sich Jake und der Barkeeper stellt klar, dass er nur ein Geschäftsmann ist. Doch dann erklärt er sich bereit, dem Jungen Einblicke in seine Geschäfte zu gewähren. Allerdings muss er dem Ferengi dafür versprechen, dass nichts von dem, was er bei ihm sieht oder hört, drucken wird. Zudem soll nichts von den Informationen zu Jakes Vater gelangen. Damit erklärt sich Jake einverstanden. Im Maschinenraum der Defiant versucht O'Brien weiter eine Zwei-Wege-Kommunikation mit Lisa Cusak herzustellen. Kasidy steht neben ihm und hört der Frau zu, wie sie ihnen erzählt, dass der Planet, auf dem sie sich befindet, tatsächlich eine Sonne hat und sie jetzt, wo sie aufgegangen ist sehen kann, was es auf dem Planeten gibt. Enttäuscht berichtet sie, dass es auf dem Planeten nichts gibt, außer Schmutz und einigen Felsen. Sie erklärt, dass sie so schnell wie möglich von dem Planeten will. Nun wendet sich Kasidy an den Chief und will ihm eine persönliche Frage stellen. Der hat nichts dagegen. Die Frau erkundigt sich daraufhin, ob es ihm etwas ausmacht, dass sie an Bord der Defiant ist. O'Brien ist verwundert wegen der Frage und verneint sie. Kasidy stellt die Frage etwas präziser und will wissen, ob es nicht unpassend ist, dass sie als Zivilistin auf einem Kriegsschiff ist. Doch auch das verneint der Chief und erklärt, dass sie schon öfter Zivilisten an Bord hatten und es ihm nichts ausmacht. Die Frau entgegnet, dass sie befürchtete, dass er das sagen würde. Sofort entschuldigt sich der Chief, doch Kasidy erwidert, dass er sich darüber keine Gedanken machen muss. In diesem Moment scheint Cusak ihre Stimmen zu hören, da sie plötzlich aufgeregt fragt, ob man sie sprechen hören kann. Sofort steht der Chief auf und lässt sie mit einem Lächeln wissen, dass er sie hören kann. Erleichtert antwortet die Frau ihm, dass sie ihn liebt, wer immer er auch ist. Akt II: Unterhaltung Als auch Sisko und Bashir in den Maschinenraum kommen, unterhalten sie sich mit der Frau auf dem Planeten. Sie bestätigt, dass sie Lisa Cusak ist und bis vor ein paar Tagen Captain der ''Olympia'' war. Dann teilt sie mit, dass sie die Föderation vor mehr als acht Jahren verließen und zu einer Langstreckenforschung des Beta-Quadranten aufbrachen. Sisko erkundigt sich, was mit ihrem Schiff passiert ist, woraufhin die Frau entgegnet, dass sie auf dem Weg nach Hause waren, als sie ein paar merkwürdige Energiewerte in einem nahegelegenen Sternensystem empfingen. Daraufhin, so Cusak weiter, beschloss sie zu stoppen, um die Werte zu untersuchen und sie entdeckten eine Energiebarriere um den vierten Planeten. Sie erklärt, dass sie die Barriere mit ihrem Scanner untersuchten, was jedoch eine Quantenreaktion verursachte und wodurch eine gigantische Welle aus Metreonenstrahlung entstand, die das Schiff funktionsuntüchtig machte. Laut der Frau bemerkten sie dann, dass sie spiralförmig auf die Oberfläche des Planeten zuflogen und sie gab den Befehl, das Schiff zu verlassen. Das nächste an das sie sich erinnert ist, dass sie irgendwann in einer Fluchtkapsel auf dem Planeten wieder aufwachte. Sie erklärt nun, dass sie seit eineinhalb Tagen in der Höhle sitzt, um jemanden zu erreichen. Nun schaltet sich Bashir ein und er will wissen, ob sie sich sicher ist, dass sie sich auf einem Klasse-L-Planeten befindet. Die Frau bestätigt das und nimmt auch gleich die Nächste Frage des Mannes vorweg, indem sie bestätigt, dass sie sich alle vier Stunden 15 Einheiten Tri-Ox verabreichte, um den überhöhten Kohlendioxidwert in der Atmosphäre auszugleichen. Mit ernster Stimme will der Doktor wissen, wie viel Tri-Ox sie noch hat, woraufhin die Frau entgegnet, dass es 150 ml sind. Daraufhin fordert der Doktor sie auf, die Dosis auf acht Einheiten alle sechs Stunden reduzieren soll, um den Vorrat so lange wie möglich zu strecken. Besorgt will Kasidy wissen, was passiert, wenn ihr das Medikament ausgeht. Auch Cusak will die Antwort dazu wissen. Bashir entgegnet, dass sie die Auswirkungen einer Hypoxie spüren wird. Doch um die Frau zu beruhigen versichert der Mann, dass das Tri-Ox ihr Herz-Lungen-System gestärkt haben wird, um es ihr zu ermöglichen, den Auswirkungen besser zu widerstehen. Cusak versteht und erklärt, dass sie nach Luft japsen und die verschiedensten Blautöne angenommen haben wird, bis die Defiant bei ihr eintrifft. Der Arzt bestätigt das. Nun erkundigt sich Kasidy, ob sie irgendetwas für Lisa tun können. Daraufhin erklärt Cusak, dass sie nicht schlafen kann, da die Injektionen wachhalten. Zudem, so sie Frau weiter, hatte sie seit zwei Tagen niemanden, mit dem sie sprechen konnte. Sisko sichert ihr zu, dass sie ihr in dieser Hinsicht helfen können. Er verspricht, dass zu jeder Zeit einer seiner Offiziere in ihrer Leitung sein wird, woraufhin die Frau ihn auffordert, ihnen zu Befehlen, es gerne zu tun. Nachdem der Captain das zusagt, will Cusak wissen, wer der Erste sein will. Sisko stellt sich selbst zur Verfügung. Dann erklärt er ihr, dass seit ihrer Abreise viel passiert ist. Später unterhält sich Sisko in seinem Bereitschaftsraum immer noch mit Cusak. Er berichtet ihr, dass die zweite Flotte die Truppen des Dominions, die Betazed besetzt halten, letzten Monat drei Mal angegriffen hat. Allerdings, so der Captain weiter, schicken sie ständig Verstärkungen und festigen ihre Positionen. Nun unterbricht Lisa ihn und erklärt, dass sie genug gehört hat und keine Kriegsnachrichten mehr hören möchte, da es sie deprimiert. Sofort entgegnet Sisko, dass das nicht seine Absicht war. Doch die Frau erwidert, dass sie versteht, dass es schrecklich für alle in der Sternenflotte ist und sie kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie sich im Krieg befinden. Allerdings will sie nun lieber das Thema wechseln und ein paar gute Nachrichten hören. Sie will hören, dass es etwas gibt, auf das sie sich freuen kann. So will sie hören, dass sich die Leute immer noch verlieben, heiraten und Familien gründen. Während er mit einem PADD herumspielt bestätigt kurz der Captain, dass sie es immer noch tun. Das freut die Frau und sie fragt ihn nun direkt, wie es um ihn steht und ob er verheiratet ist. Etwas genervt verneint Sisko das nun, woraufhin Cusak fragt, ob er jemanden an seiner Seite hat. Sie erklärt, dass sie nicht neugierig sein will, aber sie hofft, dass es noch etwas Positives im Leben eines Sternenflottencaptains gäbe. Nun berichtet der Doktor, dass er mit einer Frau zusammen ist. Das freut Lisa und sie glaubt, dass es nun interessant wird. Sie will, dass er ihr von der Frau erzählt und fragt nach ihrem Namen. Etwas verlegen erwidert der Captain, dass sie Kasidy Yates heißt. Überrascht fragt Cusak, ob es sich um die Kasidy handelt, mit der sie zuvor schon gesprochen hatte. Kurz angebunden bejaht Sisko auch das, woraufhin Lisa wissen will, ob sie eine seiner Offiziere ist. Jetzt entgegnet der Captain, dass sie Zivilistin und Captain eines Frachters ist. Aus seinen Antworten glaubt Cusak zu erkennen, dass es zwischen ihnen Probleme zu geben scheint. Der Captain ist verwundert und will wissen, wie sie darauf kommt, woraufhin die Frau entgegnet, dass keine Freude in ihrer Stimme zu sein scheint und sie erkannte, dass seine Anspannung hochging, als er Kasidys Namen nannte und er entspannter klang, als er vom Krieg sprach. Während die Frau ihm das erzählt, steht Sisko auf und wendet sich schweigend einem Tisch mit zwei weiteren PADDs zu. Als Lisa länger nichts von dem Captain hört, will sie wissen, ob er noch da ist. Er bejaht das und gibt zu, dass er sich etwas überrumpelt fühlt. Cusak entgegnet, dass sie das merkt. Dann berichtet sie, dass sie als Unteroffizier sechs Jahre lang mit einem Zivilisten zusammen war. Dann fragt sie, ob er noch mehr hören will. Doch sie wartet nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern beantwortet die Frage selbst. Sie ist sich sicher, dass er mehr hören will, da es sich um eine lustige Geschichte handelt und wenigstens einer von ihnen beiden aufgeheitert werden muss. Sie berichtet, dass sie sich auf Andor trafen. Dann gibt sie an, dass sie bei der Botschaft der Föderation als Attachée war und er beim andorianischen Landwirtschaftsministerium arbeitete. Cusak erklärt, dass sie zunächst nichts mit dem Mann anfangen wollte, da ihr schon die Art, wie er sie ansah, als sie durch sein Büro ging, primitiv fand. Sisko hört der Frau gespannt zu. Im Quark's läuft der Barkeeper zur Theke. Dabei bittet er seine Gäste, ihn vorbei zu lassen. Als er fast da ist, läuft ihm Odo über den Weg. Der Wechselbalg hat eine kleine Schachtel bei sich und erklärt, dass er dem Ferengi nur zeigen will, was er für Kira hat. Quark ist sehr interessiert und lässt sich das Geschenk von Odo zeigen. Der Sicherheitchef öffnet die Schachtel, in der sich eine Halskette befindet. Bewundernd entgegnet der Ferengi, dass sie sehr schön ist und Kira sicher entzückt sein wird. Dann geht er weiter. Dabei fragt er ganz nebenbei, wie Odo der Bajoranerin das Geschenk überreichen will und wie er den Abend geplant hat. Akt III: TITEL Akt IV: TITEL Akt V: TITEL Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch Allgemeines Bezüge zu anderen Episoden (Kontinuität) .}} Produktionsnotizen Allgemeines Darsteller und Charaktere Trivia Nachwirkung Meinungen von Cast & Crew Merchandising Video-, DVD- & Blu-ray-Veröffentlichung Filmfehler Synchronisationsfehler Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Externe Links * Drehbuch zur Episode: Der Klang ihrer Stimme auf st-minutiae.com cs:The Sound of Her Voice en:The Sound of Her Voice (episode) es:The Sound of Her Voice fr:The Sound of Her Voice (épisode) nl:The Sound of Her Voice Klang ihrer Stimme, Der